You're Not Sorry
by Underground Umbreon
Summary: One shot. Maureen's gone too far this time. Will Joanne give in again, or is it the last straw? T because it's RENT.


**A/N:** Set to "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift. Underline is a flashback.

_All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around  
I've been givin' out chances every time and all you do is let me down_

Joanne stared lifelessly at the front door of her apartment. How had it come to this? Maureen had always been a flirt---after all, it was as much a part of her as her left arm or her hair. Joanne had come to terms with that after a while. But this was going way too far, and it was too much to handle anymore.

_And it's taken me this long baby but I figured you out  
And you think it would be fine again but not this time around_

There had been no other options. It was either break up and kick Maureen out, or stand for this…this pure disrespect. This betrayal. Her heart ached as she walked in true zombie fashion to her couch to sit down, but she knew it was what had to be done.

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore_

So then why did she hurt? If she had done the right thing, what was this awful feeling? Time, that's all that was needed. Time healed all wounds. This would be no exception. Right? Still, a distraction would help.

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry. Oh, no, no, no. _

In any case she would have to go on. There was an important case tomorrow and she had to run over the evidence. The folder was convienietly placed on the coffee table, and she picked it up. Tomorrow she would be defending a young woman in court charged with vandalism, who had also reportedly mooned the police officers. Joanne couldn't help but think how much it sounded like Maureen. The lawyer held her head in her hands, sighing. "Why did you have to do that, Honeybear?" she muttered, thinking back to mere hours ago.

_Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life if you hadn't left me waitin' in the cold_

Joanne stood impatiently outside the Life Café, awaiting Maureen's arrival. It was freezing, and even her sensible faux fur jacket couldn't keep her warm enough. A glance at her watch informed her Maureen was an hour late. How long did it take to go home and fetch her purse? With a gusty sigh made visible by the freezing temperatures, she trudged home through the snow.

_And you got your secrets and I'm tired of being last to know  
__And now you're asking me to listen cause its worked each time before_

She got home to find an eerie silence over the house. She noticed a couple of empty bottles in the living room, and the distinct smell of cologne in the air. The bottles weren't suspicious; lately Maureen had been drinking more often. The cologne, however, was weird. So was the loud moan that just came from the bedroom. She ran in to find Maureen in bed with a man unknown to her, both of their clothing strewn across the floor.

_You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would have gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade._

"Pookie, it isn't what it looks like! He was just really cold so I invited him in to get warm!" the drama queen had defended, slurring her words. She had climbed out of bed and thrown her clothes back on to run after Joanne, managing to catch her in the hallway. "Just hear me out!"

_So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for_

"It's over, Maureen! I can't do this…the alcohal, okay, but this? I can tolerate flirting but not this." Joanne had shouted angrily, voice sinking to quiet despair as she continued on. Maureen had started to cry then, apologizing over and over, but Joanne wouldn't hear it. 

_And you can say that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby,  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry. _

"You're not sorry…" Joanne whispered to herself, repeating her last words to Maureen.

**A/N:** Rate and review! ;3


End file.
